A scoop wheel fermentation unit is described in French patent No. 1.530.586 of the present applicant. This unit essentially comprises a wheel that is driven in rotation around a horizontal axis, which can move along bunker silos and from one bunker silo to the next and is equipped on its periphery with scoops attacking the pile of compost to put the compost in contact with the air and to place the compost on a holding machine, the holding machine pouring the compost into the neighboring bunker silo.